Falling Into the Trap
by Kary Anabell Black-Dark Kaya
Summary: Después de años sin saber uno del otro Harry es invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco. Y su hijo Albus insiste en querer ir porque quiere ver a su amigo Scorpius. No pudiendo resistirse, Harry accede. Post-DH. Drarry. Scorpius/Albus.


**Falling into the trap**

No sabía por qué se hallaba en la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños de Malfoy. Sólo que su hijo Albus había insistido en ir para juntarse con su amigo Scorpius, que cabía decir, era el único vástago de Malfoy. Pero claro, no podía dejar que su hijo menor asistiera a una fiesta de la alta sociedad sin llevar a un adulto con él, y para su desgracia, Ted y James se habían negado en rotundo, lo que le dejaba a él como única probabilidad.

Habían recibido la invitación una semana antes, pero por la falta de tiempo, y costumbre todo cabe decir, no miró las invitaciones oficiales para ningún evento, sólo las cartas de amigos y conocidos. Y resultaba que por esa mala costumbre de trabajar más de lo que debiera, su hijo Albus había contestado que asistirían encantados a la fiesta del nuevo patriarca de los Malfoy.

Y ahí estaba una semana después con una túnica de gala negra, y su hijo Albus dando saltos mientas buscaba a Scorpius, claro hasta que lo encontró al lado del agasajado cumpleañero y sus abuelos. Cosa que señaló a su padre, para que fuesen a hacer los saludos correspondientes.

Cabía decir que Harry ya había posado su vista en Malfoy antes de que su hijo lo lograra. No pudo dejar de notar la elegancia que transmitía vestido con esa túnica negra con bordados platas. Para Harry, el rubio siempre había destilado una atmósfera de dignidad aristocrática y elegancia innata que había envidiado, aunque fuese ligeramente, en su época de colegio. Pero ahora, ahora notaba no sólo la elegancia y la dignidad, sino también el hecho de que era demasiado apuesto y que él en comparación sólo era una fea oruga. Seguía llevando gafas, aun cuando sus hijos se quejasen de que escondían sus ojos, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde siempre, y que sólo se quitaba para las escasas citas que tenía.

Se acercó lentamente con su hijo para saludar a los anfitriones y felicitar al rubio, que en el colegio fue su obsesión. Al llegar ahí, no pudo evitar fijarse en el brillo que iluminó los ojos de Draco, y en la sorpresa de encontrarle ahí, parecía que no era el único en tener malas costumbres con el correo.

Buenas noches, señores Malfoy. Gracias por la invitación.- saludó al antiguo patriarca y su esposa.- Felicidades.- felicitó sin saber cómo llamarle.

Buenas noches, señor Potter. Le agradezco que confirmara su asistencia, así como el hecho de la felicitación. Espero que disfrute de la jornada.- respondió Draco extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara.

Un placer. Mi hijo Albus tenía ganas de ver al pequeño Scorpius.-dijo, estrechándole la mano.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, sólo supo que Albus desapareció junto a Scorpius, y él se dirigió a la sala rebosante de gente de diferentes posiciones sociales, y algún que otro antiguo compañero de escuela.

Llevaba horas ahí, charlando con diferentes personas, y empezaba a aburrirse demasiado. No le gustaban las fiestas, y menos aquellas tan formales como era ésta. Pero no podía hacer nada, Albus se merecía todos los sacrificios que hiciese por él, era el único que no le daba ningún problema, y también el que le ayudaba en todo, a pesar de no ser el mayor. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó el ligero toque en su hombro izquierdo, al menos no hasta que le dieron un pequeño apretón en él. Levantó la mirada de su copa para encontrarse con unos ojos grisáceos que conocía a la perfección, los ojos de su anfitrión: Draco Malfoy.

Potter, en serio, jamás me hubiera imaginado que aceptarías una invitación para una fiesta como ésta. Es muy consabido que rechazas todas las invitaciones, y eso si las contestas.- dijo el rubio antes de beber de su copa de champagne francés.

Normalmente no estaría aquí, pero mi hijo Albus contestó a la carta sin decírmelo. Es muy normal en él cuando quiere conseguir algo, hacerlo de la manera en que le plazca.- contestó él.- Después de todo, es un slytherin, ¿no?

Sí, una característica muy elemental para un slytherin.- dijo sonriendo de forma enigmática.- La verdad es que cuando me enteré que tu hijo fue seleccionado para Slytherin me sorprendí bastante, Potter. Después de todo tú eras el paradigma Gryffindor por excelencia.

Que yo fuese Gryffindor no quiere decir que mis hijos estén obligados a serlo también, Malfoy. Yo no les inculqué ningún desprecio por ninguna casa, y no he dejado que nadie lo hiciera. Ellos son capaces de pensar por sí solos.- comenté tajantemente.

Siento si te he ofendido. Es que sigo verdaderamente sorprendido por la sucesión de hechos. No puedes culparme por ello, ¿o no? Yo sólo mandé las invitaciones correspondientes.- contó mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano para que diesen un paseo por los jardines.

La vista de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy le tranquilizaba después de haber estado dentro, donde le venían recuerdos de la época oscura, que había denominado para sí mismo el periodo de la guerra. No podía evitar relajarse, aun estando con Malfoy, en ese espacio al aire libre y que hacía sentirle de forma apacible. Puede que por ello no notase la leve amenaza que era Malfoy sintiendo una lujuriosa atracción por él, incluso cuando él mismo se consideraba un patito feo.

El notar cómo de repente era cogido por la muñeca y que le hiciesen girar abruptamente, le descolocó de forma inmediata, casi haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. Lo siguiente que notó para su desconcierto fueron unos labios sobre los suyos, devorándolos, como si durante mucho tiempo hubiesen sido anhelados recónditamente. No pudo evitar gemir de la sorpresa, y por qué no, de lo especialmente agradable y correcto que se sentía esa sensación. Se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos, que sabía había estado escondiéndose y tanto le habían mortificado, alargando el beso cuando sintió que el rubio iba a cortarlo. No iba a renunciar a ellos ahora que los tenía al alcance, y que posiblemente, fuese su única oportunidad.

Tan ocupados estaban, que no se dieron cuenta de dos sombras entre los arbustos que les miraban con brillo sospechoso en los ojos. Ahí estaban escondidos los hijos de los dos, mirando felices como su pequeña trampa había funcionado. Eso sí, después se cobrarían las molestias, sobre todo Albus, que había tenido que convencer al tozudo de su pareja que sus padres estaban demasiado obsesionados con el otro como para darse cuenta ellos mismos.


End file.
